Kitsune
by Randa the Kitsune
Summary: Ranma Naruto crossover. AU: Ranma is really the eldest daughter of the Kyuubi no kitsune and the 4th hokage. She is also Naruto's sister. Watch Ranko on her path to become a ninja. Chapter 3 added.
1. Return to Konoha

**Kitsune**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Naruto so leave me alone!**

**Notes: This story takes place at the Saffron battle in the Ranma universe and at the start of Naruto. Nor does it follow Cannon that well so things will be different.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prelude **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A huge nine-tailed reddish-brown fox is attacking a walled village. Standing on top of a giant toad is a man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes wearing a green vest with blue pants and a red trench coat. This is the village's leader the Yondaime Hokage (4th Hokage). "Damn it Orochimaru, you knew attacking our daughter would drive Kyuubi into a rage and have her transform and tear up the town to find you." He sighs and makes some ninjutsu signs with his hands. "You break into our house. Change our daughter Ranko into a boy then send her into another dimension with a strange ninjutsu." He looks at his infant son in his hands. " Naruto I'm afraid I have to seal your mother in you and this will cost me my life. I hope you will be known as a hero for this and one day your sister will return and find a way to free her so you have at least 1 parent." He sighs and recalls a happy 6 year old girl with long Blue hair and light brown eyes. " Ranko where ever you are please be safe." He finishes his ninjutsu and there is a blinding white light and when its gone all that is left behind is Yondaime's dead body and a crying baby boy with a circle around his belly button and whisker marks on his face.

One of the ninja step up and bows his head. " Yondaime your sacrifice will not be forgotten." He turns to one of the ANBU (high ranking ninja that protect the Hokage and protect the village). " Go get Master Sarutobi. We will need him to take up the title of Sandaime Hokage (3rd Hokage) once more."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Family Reunion **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma sits up in his bed and looks around. " That's right I'm at my moms house. But what was that dream all about." He looks over at the clock saying 7am. " I sure slept long but who was that girl I saw in my dreams and why did she seem familiar?"

Nodoka sticks her head in. " Is anything wrong son?""

Ranma shakes his head. " No mom."

Nodoka nods. " Ok son. Breakfast will be ready soon."

It's been six weeks since Ranma had moved in with his mother. Ranma had told his mom everything that Genma had done to him over the training trip, all the fiancées, the curse, and now he only saw all the girls except Akane as friends. Sure he did care for her once but all the abuse had smashed all feelings for her. Nodoka had beaten Genma badly and dissolved all the engagements and had taken Ranma home with her. But since he had defeated Saffron Ranma has been bothered by strange dreams. The girl seems to be about 5'9 with reddish brown hair and blue eyes. Sometimes the girl would have fox ears on her head and nine tails behind her. Ranma walks into the bathroom and washes his face with hot water. " I wish I knew who she was."

A soft voice is heard. " I can answer your questions."

He looks around. " Where are you?"

The voice giggles. " Within you Ranma allow me to move us somewhere where we can talk face to face." Ranma feels tired and sits on the floor and falls asleep and he appears in a small room in his mind and comes face to face with his female form but with blue hair, light brown eyes, a pair of fox ears on her head instead of normal ears, and 4 tails behind her. "Its nice I can finally talk to you again Ranma."

Ranma blinks. " Who…What are you?"

The girl smiles. " I am you Ranma and call me Ranko it's our original name after all."

Ranma falls over. " What do you mean?"

Ranko sits down next to him. " You see Ranma I represent what and who we were originally. Nodoka and Genma aren't our real parents. We are not even from this universe. The only thing that is the same is our last name."

Ranma is rubbing his head. " So your saying you are the real me and we are not from here?"

Ranko nods. " Correct. You are actually the oldest of 2 children. You father was a powerful ninja and leader of the village you were born in and your mother is the girl you've been seeing in your dreams. Her name is Kyuubi but her real name is Kyuubi no Kitsune and she is a nine-tailed demon fox. She took on a human form when she met our father."

Ranma sighs. " If what your saying is true why am I male now and here?"

Ranko looks away. " A man named Orochimaru snuck into our house one night and used a ninjutsu to change you into a boy then sent you into this dimension. I was sealed away within you since then trying to find a way to return us home and to our rightful gender. I just now found a way and contacted you. I couldn't contact you before the trip to the cursed springs. When you got cursed it released me from my seal. Your cursed form is actually you birth form and I've just taken the form of an older us in our Kitsune form. You have 3 forms. Your human one, your Kitsune form, and finally your fox form. I'll teach you to return to it in time but first we should rejoin each other and take back our birth form. Then we can return home away from all this trouble."

Ranma thinks. " Ranko before I agree can I ask one thing?"

Ranko nods. " What is it Ranma?"

Ranma smirks. " Can I kill the old fool for all he put me through?"

Ranko laughs. " Of course Ranma. He deserves it and as a bonus when we rejoin the neko-ken will be no more within us. But there is a down side though."

Ranma looks up. " What is it?"

Ranko looks at him. "When we return home we will de-age back to 13 years old. This is so we can take back up our training to be a ninja, But that will place us about a year older then our brother. Is that ok with you Ranma?"

Ranma thinks. " Sure that fat fool messed up my life so bad I want another chance even if it means going from 18 back to 13."

Ranko nods. " Now hold me tight ok Ranma."

Ranma blushes and does so and a soft red light surrounds them and Ranma wakes up and looks at her body. She looks just like her old female form did but her hair is down to her waist and out of her pigtail and a dark blue. Her eyes have also changed to a light brown. " I feel a bit stronger."

" Of course you do it's your old power returning to you. Though we will be weaker when we go back but we will be about as strong as you were back when you where 15. So its not much." Ranko's voice says.

Nodoka knocks on the door. " You ok in there child?"

Ranma deciding to start using her real name once she gets back home answers back. " Yes mom I'm fine."

Nodoka blinks. " Why are you in female form son?"

Ranma sweat drops. " I just think I should spend a day as one today mom that's all."

Nodoka nods. " Ok son well I have to go out now I'll be back tonight. Breakfast is on the table." She smiles and thinks to herself. " He is so manly even as a girl."

Ranma sighs glad she doesn't have to explain why his female form looks different to his mom. " OK mom goodbye I love you." She looks down at the ground as she hears her walk away and whispers to herself. " I'll miss you and I'll not be here when you return. I'll leave ya a note."

She leaves the bathroom and eats her breakfast and just finishes her note when she hears someone sneaking in. " Ranma are you here boy?" Genma shouts.

Ranma smirks. " The fool saved me the trouble of hunting him down." She sneaks up on him using the Umisenken and Kicks him in the back and quickly breaks his legs as he lands. " Old man you know your not welcome here. But it's good you came." She says walking up to where she can see him

Genma looks at the blue haired girl. " Your going to marry Akane now and why are you a weak girl and why did you dye your hair?"

Ranma growls and kicks him in the face. " No pops and why I'm a girl and what I do with my life is none of your dam business because you have no say in my life. Mainly because I'm going to kill you for all the hell you put me through." She walks over and picks up a Katana that was hanging on the wall and grins evilly. " Now Die!"

_The following scene is to violent to watch so please look at these pictures. (But will not drown out the sounds you will hear….read…whatever_ )

A picture of a kitten playing with a ball of yarn pops up. "Do don't put that there….OWWWW MY EYE WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY EYE." Genma screams in pain. Ranma laughs. " Here let me fix that." A loud scream from Genma is heard. " MY OTHER EYE NOOOO."

The kitten is replaced by a picture of a fox kit with its mom. " Now feel the pain I felt when I went through the neko-ken." Ranma yells! Genma cries out in pain. " What are you hacking off is it my torso?" A loud splat is heard. "IT IS MY TORSO!"

The picture changes to a post card showing the cursed springs with the writing saying, _Come visit the Cursed Springs. You will leave a new person. _" Now to end this. DIE!" A loud splat is heard.

_We now return you to the fic._

A dead and beaten and cut up Genma impaled on a sword is seen with a note saying. "Mom thank you for caring for me. I know I am not your real child. I have gone to return to my true home. I left a dead Genma as payment so the family honor is intact. Good bye mother.

Love,

Ranko Saotome

_Child of the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha Village_

Ranko leaves the house and walks into the park nearby and looks around. " Ok now how do we return home?"

" It's really easy in a way." Ranko's voice answers. " Think of our home village in your mind and make a few hand signs and say return me to my place of birth and we will be teleported there. But it's a one way ticket."

Ranko nods. " Ok." She pictures the village in her mind from one of Ranko's memories. " Ok I got it." She makes a few signs with her hands and then ends it the fox symbol. "Return me to the place of my birth." There is a bright flash of light and a burn mark on the ground where she was standing.

_Konoha Village_

A silver spiky haired ninja named Kakashi is relaxing in the park with his Hitai-ate (headband with Konoha's symbol on it). " This is a boring day. I hope the new issue of Icha-Icha paradise comes out soon." A flash off to his side startles him and he races over and finds a 13 year old girl with long blue hair laying on the ground. " What the … can this girl be the missing child. I must take her to Hokage-sama." He picks her up and disappears with Ranko in a cloud of smoke.

_Hokage Tower_

Sarutobi was sitting at his desk sighing. " Naruto what am I going to do with you sneaking into the woman's bathhouse again. If you mom wasn't sealed in you or you sister was here I'm sure you would be different."

A poof of smoke appears and Kakashi steps out holding Ranko. " Hokage-sama I just found this girl passed out in the park. She showed up after a bright flash of light."

Sarutobi looks up and gasps. " It can't be. It's the Yondaime's lost child. She is back after 12 years."

Kakashi nods. " I guessed it was her but shouldn't she be older?"

Sarutobi thinks. " Maybe that jitsu messed up her ageing a bit after she broke it so it returned her to this age."

Ranko stirs and opens her eyes and jumps out of Kakashi's arms. " Where am I?"

Kakashi looks at her. " You are home Ranko-chan. Well your original home"

Ranko smirks. " Looks like I made it back." she thinks to herself.

Sarutobi stands up and walks over. " Welcome back. I took over the village once more after your father died. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Ranko nods. " I want to see my brother and I wish for us to move back into our old house."

Sarutobi falls over and stands back up. " Of course. I'll send for Iruka. He is your brother's teacher in school and friend. Yours also if you wish to continue your training."

Ranko nods. " Of course."

Kakashi nods. " I'll go get the Saotome house ready." He disappears in the cloud of smoke once more.

Sarutobi nods. " You wait here while I send Iruka out for your brother. In the mean time take these, your Father wanted you to have them." he walks over to a painting and opens it and the safe behind it and hands Ranko a box. " These contain your Father's family scrolls. Also your father made this note for you before he died." He hands her an envelope. " I'll be back shortly." He leaves the room.

Ranko mean while opens the envelope. " A letter? Lets see what it says." She starts reading it.

_Dear Ranko,_

_If you are reading this letter then you have returned but sadly I am dead. I sealed your mother inside your brother Naruto. Losing you drove her into a rage and she attacked the village. Now that you have returned she can be set free. You both should have at least one parent to look after you. To unleash her is something only you can do. The seal is designed to be released when a female carrying the same blood in their veins as the container of the sealed. Also that person must have the same blood as the sealed. To unseal your mother all you need to do is place your cut finger on the seal and trace it along the seal with your blood then place your hand and say " Seal which holds the one I care for your job has been fulfilled. Release now." I hope you and your brother become fine ninjas. Remember I love you very much._

_Love,_

_Ruillont Saotome_

Ranko wipes the tears from her eyes. " Now I know where my sense of honor came from. Its ok to cry there is nothing wrong with crying." She looks at the letter. " Father I shall free mother and both Naruto and myself shall live with mom."

Sarutobi walks back in. " Naruto and Iruka should be here soon." He stops and looks at her. " Why are you crying?"

Ranko looks up at him. " Thanks to my fathers letter I have a way to bring mom back so my brother and I can live with her."

Sarutobi eyes widen. " You mean Kyuubi-chan? I see. Now that your are home she will go back to how she was while you father was alive. Its good to know you two will have your mom looking after you. She can help train you two so you can both become great ninjas. Oh ya and I also enrolled you in the school you'll start tomorrow."

Ranko looks up at him and smiles. " Thanks grandpa."

The old man laughs. " I see you remember your nickname for me. Your brother also calls me that."

A poof of smoke signals Kakashi's return. " Its ready Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi nods. " Good now we just need to wait for our last 2 guests before we reunite the family."

Kakashi blinks but of course it seems like winking since one eye is covered. " You mean she will return?" Sarutobi nods. " I guess that means I can't read in public anymore I still have lumps on my head from 12 years ago when she hit me for reading in public."

Just then a man with brown hair done up in a spiky ponytail walks in with a 12 year old blond haired blue eyed boy. " I brought Naruto as you asked Hokage-sama. I'll leave you to your business and Naruto you better not try to ditch class tomorrow."

Naruto waves goodbye to his teacher and looks at the others. " Why you wanna see me grandpa I didn't do anything…today."

Sarutobi laughs. " Naruto your not in trouble, I wanted to introduce you to Ranko here. She is your sister."

Naruto blinks. " My sister? YAY I'm not alone anymore." He tackles Ranko who is too shocked to move by the kids hyperactivity.

Ranko groans. " Can you get off me please your hurting my chest."

Naruto gets up. " Sorry sis it's just that I've been alone for 12 years."

Sarutobi looks at them. " Yes and it's time for you to meet your mother also Naruto but first I need to tell you the true story of the nine-tailed demon fox." he takes a deep breath. " Naruto the reason the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village is because a missing ninja attacked one of her children and changed her into a boy and sent her into another dimension. Your father sealed the Kyuubi inside you Naruto. The child was your sister Ranko. You both are the children of the 4th Hokage and the Kyuubi. Your father as you know died sealing her inside you Naruto but your sister is now back and Kyuubi should be back to her old kind self with her return. Your sister also can free her. Then you can be a family again."

Naruto sits there shocked and looks at Kakashi. " Is it true?"

Kakashi nods. " Yes it is Naruto. Like Iruka I watched you grow up and watched over you in the shadows. I'm both your and Ranko's god father."

Ranko blinks. " A godfather I don't recall this in my memories from this life. But then again I'm still recovering them" she thinks.

Naruto looks up. " What do I have to do?"

Ranko smiles. " Just take your shirt off and I'll do what dad said to do in his letter."

Naruto nods and takes off his shirt and lies down. " Better not do anything funny."

Ranko pats him on the head. " Bro I'll never harm you." She takes a kunai off Kakashi and pokes her finger with it and runs its along the circular seal.

Naruto yelps out. " It burns sis." The seal starts glowing red.

Ranko strokes his head. " Its ok bro." She places her hand on the seal. "Seal which holds the one I care for your job has been fulfilled. Release now."

A red glow fills the room as red chakra spills out of it and takes the form of a girl with brownish-red hair with fox ears on her head and 9 tails behind her and wearing a white kimono. Kyuubi looks around. " I'm free but how?" She looks around and breaks out crying. " Ranko my child!" She tackles Ranko and hugs her tightly till Ranko is red in the face. " I've missed you so much! Finally your home."

Ranko gasps for air. " Mon ... can't ….. breath."

Kyuubi lets her go and helps Naruto off the floor. " Sorry dear. Its just been so long, I missed you."

Ranko smiles. " I know mom."

Sarutobi looks at Kyuubi. " Welcome back Kyuubi-san. Your old house is ready for you and your family to move back into."

Naruto is meanwhile looking at his reflection. " The marks on my face are gone. I look normal."

Kyuubi laughs. "Thanks Sandaime." She turns to her son. " Its because I'm not in you anymore but you still are the same inside my dear." She looks at Kakashi and frowns. " You better not read those books in front of my children Kakashi."

Kakashi sweat drops. " Of course Kyuubi-san. Well take care." He closes his eyes and holds up his right hand in a wave and disappears in a poof of smoke.

Ranko looks up at her mom. " Mom can we go home? I wanna look at these scrolls later on but I also wanna see our home and tell you all that's happened to me."

Kyuubi smiles. " Of course daughter." Her ears and tails disappear so she looks like a normal human girl. " Come Naruto put your shirt back on."

Naruto blushes. " Yes mom." He throws it on.

Sarutobi watches them leave with a smile. "I'm glad that family is back together after all this time. But I can't help to think what the future holds for them."

_End Chapter 1_

Notes: well here is a new story to enjoy. I'm working on chapter 4 for Angels of the RDF but put it on hold for now since Thorn finally got back to me so I'll be working on Star Crossed chapter 3 next. Well anyway r/r and I don't have any ideas for match ups right now but I'll say this. Hinata is Naruto's. Anyone else is open for Ranko to have. Well expect Sasuke. I Just don't like that kid. Also as always flamers will be fed Akane's cooking topped with Sakura's. Randa disappears in a cloud of smoke before said girls could mallet her.


	2. Time with mom

**Kitsune**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Naruto so leave me alone! I also don't own Hild.

Notes: This story takes place at the Saffron battle in the Ranma universe and at the start of Naruto. Nor does it follow Cannon that well so things will be different. Mass oocness can be found.

To those that left good reviews I thank you for reading. For those that left flames have a nice trip. Randa reaches up and pulls a rope dropping the flamers into a deep pit filled with Akane's and Sakura's cooking most of which is alive and slams the door shut.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2- Time with mom**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto is grinning while walking back with Kyuubi and Ranko to their home. " Gee mom you sure scared all those people back there."

Kyuubi giggles. " Of course son. When you are the wife of a dead Hokage villagers respect you and your children."

Ranko follows them with a huge sweat drop on her head. " I think my adopted mother was less crazy then her but then again she is a demon." she thinks to herself.

_Flashback_

A group of villagers is waiting outside Hokage Tower when Ranko, Naruto, and Kyuubi exit. Naruto groans. " Not this again."

A villager runs at him. " Today we shall defeat you demon!."

Ranko sighs. " This is just like the hentai horde back then."

Naruto gets ready to fight them and Ranko drops into a fighting stance to help her brother when a blur races past them and the charging villager is seen flying backwards into the others. Kyuubi is there and growls. " If you touch one hair on my son's head you will regret it."

The villager looks up. " Just who do you think." He suddenly pales. " Kyuubi-san!" The crowd of people stop.

Kyuubi glares at them all. " I just got my daughter back and I find out you people are mistreating my son and the youngest of the 4th Hokage? Well this will end now. Tell the others in the village this and if you don't what happens to them will be on your soul. If I see or hear about anyone mistreating, beating, not letting my children shop where they want to, or just mistreat them in anyway I will come to your house in the middle of the night and kill you and your whole clan! NOW GET LOST!"

The mob runs away with cries of " She's so scary. I'm going to be nicer to Naruto. I wanna live. I'm going to warn my family."

_End flashback_

Naruto looks at Kyuubi. " So what are we going to do today?"

Ranko looks over. " I was wondering that myself."

Kyuubi smiles. " Well since you ask my kits. We're going shopping. Ranko you've been dressing like a boy for too long its time you start wearing something a young Kunoichi in training should wear."

Ranko groans. " Do I have to mom?" She gets a nod. " Awwww….. Ok but no dresses."

Kyuubi laughs. " Kunoichi don't wear dresses unless they want to daughter." Ranko lets got a sigh of relief and Naruto is laughing and Kyuubi looks at him. " Stop laughing son. Orange is to loud of a color for a ninja to wear. Your getting something new also."

Naruto frowns. " Aw crap." Kyuubi hits him over the head. "Ite!"

Kyuubi glares at him. " No foul words child. I don't want you to grow up to be a foul mouth pervert like Jiraiya."

Ranko blinks. " Mom who is Jiraiya?"

Kyuubi looks at her daughter. "I'll tell ya while you try on clothing. I just wanna shop for clothing for you and your brother stop by the market and go home."

_The Ninja outlet_

Ranko is in a dressing room complaining to her mom. "Mom must I wear these undergarments."

Kyuubi sighs. " Yes daughter. I know you've been raised as a guy for many years but you are my child and my child will dress right. Besides your only 13 and already your figure is forming so get those on now or I'll come dress you myself." A snickering from the stall next to Ranko's causes Kyuubi to look at it. " Same goes for you son. Get those new clothes on or I'll dress you also."

A sigh comes from both stalls and both Ranko and Naruto answer back at once. " Yes mom."

Kyuubi smirks. " I knew you would see it my way now come out here after your done so I can see how you look."

Naruto is the first one to come out. He is dressed in a black shirt with its sleeves just down to above his elbows with a black vest on top. He is also wearing black pants and boots along with black gloves. His trademark goggles are on his head. " This feels weird mom. I always preferred orange."

Kyuubi looks him over and smirks. " I told you orange is too loud of a ninja to wear besides this one shows off your muscles better. I'm sure you will attract a nice girlfriend with that get up." Kyuubi giggles at her son's blush. " You done yet Ranko?"

Ranko comes out with her hair tied back in a ponytail. She is wearing a red battle dress that has a zipper running from the waist up to mid chest which is covered by a white trim that's on the edges with a white under shirt under it, a blue cloth belt wrapped around her middle to help keep it shut, white stockings that stop halfway above her knee which is seen by the openings in the side of the dress and black slip on shoes. " Mom this is embarrassing." She says while trying to get use to the training bra and panties she is wearing under her outfit. ( Look at the link in my profile for a pic of the version of the outfit she is wearing.)

Kyuubi squeals. " Your so cute Ranko. I just know you will find a nice boyfriend." She ignores Ranko's protests with visions of grandkids in her head.

Ranko looks at the ground and grumbles. "She's as crazy as Nodoka is." She thinks to herself.

Kyuubi grabs copies of the outfits Naruto and Ranko are wearing in current sizes and a few bigger ones along with some kunai holders and a few kunai as well. After paying for the items she grabs Naruto and Ranko. " Now to pick up some stuff for dinner. I'll do some more shopping when you go to school tomorrow."

Ranko groans. " But I already been to school mom."

Kyuubi smirks. " Normal school yes but you start ninja school tomorrow daughter."

Ranko blinks. " They have a school for ninjas? This world keeps surprising me."

Naruto chuckles. " I'm sure it does sis but you'll get use to it."

Kyuubi nods. " Correct now to the store."

_Home_

A few loud screams are heard and Ranko can be seen climbing to the wall and Kyuubi chasing around a moving green food monster. " Son you said you could cook!" Kyuubi yells out.

Naruto is up on the table. " I said I could cook only Ramen."

Ranko sweatdrops. " This is too much like Nerima and Akane's cooking."

Kyuubi growls and her fist starts glowing with blue fire and Ranko and Naruto look at her. " Fox fire!" She fires a blast of blue fire at the food monster turning it into ash. " I guess I'll call out for dinner and have them bring it here but Naruto you and Ranko will be getting cooking lessons after school from now on."

They both groan and nod. " Yes mother."

Kyuubi walks over to the phone and picks it up and orders out from a burger restaurant then returns and sits down. " It should be here soon I've always wanted to try some of this Ninja burger. Well while we wait why don't you tell us how your life was on that other plane?"

Naruto raises an eyebrow. " Ok but Ninja burger?"

Kyuubi nods. " Yes their motto is Guaranteed There in 30 minutes or less, or We commit Seppuku." ( I don't own Ninja burger! This website does. )

Ranko nods and before she can start there is food on the table and some money is missing from Kyuubi's purse to cover the food. " Gee that was fast."

Kyuubi nods. " Of course daughter they are, now tell us the story while we eat……Don't eat so fast Ranko." She smacks her over the head with a giant paper fan.

Ranko winces and holds her head. " Ok sorry I just had to deal with a stupid fat man who was suppose to be my father there trying to steal my food when I ate so I had to eat fast and that was only one of my problems." She goes into the story from the earliest day she can recall being with the fat man to the neko-ken to the cursed springs, defeating saffron, the multiple fiancés, and finally finding out where she truly belonged and killing Genma and coming home. "And that is it." she says while finishing eating.

Kyuubi growls and finishes eating and stands up. " I'll be right back I have to go talk to a friend of mine." Kyuubi disappears in a poof of smoke.

Ranko blinks and looks at Naruto. " Where do you think mom went?"

Naruto shrugs. "Even though she's been living in me all my life I have no idea. Let alone that she was there to start with."

_Hild's Castle- Hell_

Hild yawns sitting on her throne and falls off when a certain 9 tailed Kitsune appears in front of her in her human form with just her fox ears and tails showing. " Why hello Kyuubi. How is my favorite Demon doing today?"

Kyuubi growls. " Very mad Hild-sama. I've been freed of the seal and am together with my children again but I'm here to punish the soul of the fat man who treated my daughter so bad while claiming to be her father. She said the guy was called Genma Saotome."

Hild pulls out her laptop and types at it. " Ya he is here. He is on level 9 right now awaiting his punishment. Perhaps you should decide it Kyuubi."

Kyuubi laughs. " Thanks Hild-sama. I have the most perfect one in mind too. I hope you come to visit me again. You'd be surprised how much Ranko has grown. Also can I use the new arrival also?"

Hild nods. " I look forward to it I'll stop by one day. Sure you can they know each other after all." She laughs darkly.

Kyuubi races off soon appearing in front of Genma's tied up soul. " Hello human. I'm here to give you your punishment and it will be bad seeing how you treated my child while thinking she was your own."

Genma blinks. " You mean the boy I raised as Ranma? He was a man not a weak girl… Urk."

Kyuubi punches Genma's soul in the gut shutting him up. " She was turned into a guy by a man in the world she was originally from. But now she is back to her old self and killing you was a good start. Now you shall spend forever here in your punishment."

Genma screams as Kyuubi grabs him and bites him on the neck, spreading her demonic chakra into him. His form changing into that of a girl with long black hair and she looks at herself seeing she is thin and not wearing anything. " What did you do to me?"

Kyuubi laughs. " Phase 1 of your punishment that is your new form forever Genma and now for phase 2. An old friend of yours passed away after hearing how his favorite person is gone and is here now but I think we shall reward him and punish you for your crime was greater then his."

Genma blinks and screams as a trap door opens under her dropping her into a dark room and comes face to face with. " NOOOOOO not you master!"

Happosai squeals with joy. " Genma you and I will spend forever together. Now come here." He glomps onto her while Genma's screams of disbelief fill the room.

Kyuubi laughs. " My work here is done." She disappears heading home.

_Back at home_

Kyuubi appears back in the house finding Ranko sparring with Naruto. Kyuubi frowns as she notices that Naruto is lacking in a lot of areas. " Hmmm it seems they didn't train him right while I was in him but now that I'm out I can train both of them now." She thinks with a smirk and speaks so they can hear her. " You know I don't mind sparring but please not in the living room. We do have a training room. But for now lets put your stuff in your rooms and get you two ready for bed. You have to get up early for class tomorrow and I need to go with ya to make a few changes to your record Naruto and enroll Ranko."

Ranko nods. " Yes mom."

Naruto nods. " Sure what ever ya want. I'm just happy to live in a good home now instead of the little apartment."

Kyuubi nods. " Naruto your room is up stairs the 1st door on your right. I'll be sleeping in the room across from you. Ranko you can have the master bedroom that is behind the stairs as my way to try to make up for all the stuff that Genma man did to you. I also will not take no for an answer."

Naruto nods. " Ya after all I'm sure mom or I would have killed Genma is you didn't if we had a way to that dimension."

Kyuubi giggles. " Don't worry about Genma's soul I'm sure it's being tormented right now."

Ranko sweatdrops. " Ok I don't even want to know." She thinks to herself and yawns. " Well I'm going to turn in." She races off into the room to get away from the still laughing Kyuubi and a Naruto who is wondering if he was better off before his mom was freed.

_The next day_

Ranko is sound asleep in her bed wearing a black night shirt with a fox on it and a wolf nightcap. Kyuubi walks into the room and shakes her. " Time to wake up Ranko."

She grumbles and turns over and mutters in her sleep. " Leave alone …stupid tomboy."

Kyuubi growls deeply. " GET UP RIGHT NOW MISSY OR NO BREAKFAST!"

Ranko falls out of the bed hitting her head on the floor. " OW!" She jumps up and looks around. " Oh ya right I'm not there anymore." She looks over at her angry mom. " Hehe sorry mom I'm just used to being woken up by an angry tomboy or a bucket of water."

Kyuubi's tails and fox ears disappear. " OK daughter I'll let it slide this time but do not call me tomboy ever again or I'll spank you. Now go get washed up and dressed we eat in 10 minutes."

Ranko races off not wanting to feel the wrath of an angry mother and wanting to eat.

Kyuubi chuckles and goes back to the kitchen to finish cooking finding Naruto passed out on the table and dressed. " Why are my kids so lazy." She thinks and smacks him over the head. " Get up lazy! Sleep time is over."

Naruto yelps, holding his head. " Sorry mom I'm just use to sleeping in."

Kyuubi laughs darkly. " Those days and you being late are over now that we are together again."

Ranko rushes in and sits down her hair still damp and panting a bit rushing the whole way. " All done mom."

Kyuubi smiles "Good." She puts some plates of food on the table. " I'm going to get everything set up. You two better be on time or else your going to get it when you get home do I make myself clear." They both nod. " Great I'll see you two later then." She walks off.

Ranko sweatdrops and looks at Naruto. " Sometimes I wonder if I should have stayed back in the other dimension."

Naruto shrugs. " Maybe but then again you'd still have to put up with that fat fool."

Ranko groans. " Don't remind me."

_At the school_

Iruka stood in front of his students. " Alright listen up. As you all may have heard Kyuubi-san, the wife of the 4th Hokage has returned. She was reunited with her son and her long lost daughter that also returned yesterday. I'm telling you all this cause you already know her son and her daughter will now be starting here." The students talk lowly. " First off I'd like to reintroduce you all to Naruto who has taken up his family name once more. Naruto Saotome."

Naruto jumps up from behind Iruka's desk in his new outfit. " I told you all I was more special then Sasuke." All the students stare at him while most of the females in the class blush at his new outfit and lack of face markings making him appear cuter to them.

Hinata blushes the reddest. " Naruto-kun you keep surprising me." She whispers to herself and promises herself she will admit her feelings to him soon.

Iruka raises his hand. " Naruto take your seat." Naruto nods and heads up to his seat. " Now then welcome our new student. His older sister, who she says will hurt anyone that picks on her brother, Ranko Saotome."

Ranko walks in wearing the outfit her mom got her and her hair hanging loosely." Hello it's nice to meet you all." All the guys expect for Naruto and Sasuke fall over from the outfit.

Sakura just stares at her. " Just where on earth did she get that outfit. No matter as long as she doesn't try to steal my Sasuke-kun I'll be her friend." She thinks to herself with Ino thinking the same thing.

Iruka stands back up and sweatdrops. " Thanks good enough Ranko. Go sit next to Naruto."

Ranko nods and heads to her seat.

_End Chapter 2_

Note: Well This chapter is finished. Time to work on the next chapter of star crossed. Next time on Kitsune. The 1st Day of School. Remember boys and girls good reviews unless you want to end up like the bad reviewers.

Poll so far for Ranko's Pairing. (results taken from AIM and reviews)

Lee-5

Kiba- 3

Neji-2

Sakura- 1

Well I think that's all the choices I'll leave up for the poll. Since it's the only answers I gotten so far. Also you can Vote once a Chapter. I'll update this story again After I get a New Chapter of Star Crossed and Angels of the RDF out.


	3. No Need for School and Genin Exams

**Kitsune**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Naruto so leave me alone! I also don't own anyone that appears as guest stars or such.

Notes: This story takes place at the Saffron battle in the Ranma universe and at the start of Naruto. Nor does it follow Cannon that well so things will be different. Mass oocness can be found and Sasuke Bashing.

Also since its been so long between updates I added up all that i got on aim and from Reviews. The Winner for Ranko is Lee. Also a new poll is taking its place which will close in two chapters. Should Zabuza and Haku both live, they both die, or just Haku live. Also Haku will be Female. No Haku will not be with Naruto if she lives. I was thinking about Haku X Neji if she lives.

**Chapter 3- No Need for School and Genin Exams**

Ranko was busy trying to stay awake while Iruka went on about how ninjas hold their weapons. ' This guy is so boring. Mom already told me all of this.' she thinks to herself. She looks around the class seeing almost everyone is not paying attention or sleeping. She looks at a window and notices her brother, a boy with black hair like a pineapple, and an overweight boy slipping out of it and follows them. " Brother where are you and your friends going?"

Naruto looks at her with a foxy grin. "These are my friends Shikamaru," He motions to the black haired kid with the pineapple like head. " This guy over here eating is Chouji. Just don't call him fat. Guys this is my sister Ranko."

Chouji looks at her. " Nice to meet you."

Shikamaru looks at her. " Troublesome. " he mumbles. " Lets just get out of here before Iruka-sensei notices we are gone."

Naruto nods. " Coming sis?"

Ranko nods. " Sure why not that guy is so boring."

Naruto nods and takes off with the others behind him and soon stop in a field. " Ok this looks like a good place. You have the scroll Shikamaru? "

Shikamaru nods and pulls it out. " Getting it was troublesome but I found it in my house. Its about shadow clones my family had before the jutsu was place in the scroll of sealing."

Chouji looks at Naruto. " Why did you ask him to get that?" he says in between bites.

Naruto smirks. " Because my sister and I have to much Chakra and because of this we can't handle the basic clone. This one is best because it takes a lot of Chakra to use and since Ranko and I have so much its best for us."

Ranko nods. " It does make sense so lets study thou what are these two going to do?"

Naruto shrugs. " Well Shikamaru usually just watches clouds while Chouji watches me practice and sometimes Hinata comes with us but didn't today but she usually spars with one or the other. She is a lot stronger then she lets on.

_A few hours later_

Naruto and Ranko look worn out while Shikamaru and Chouji are finishing up a game of Shogi. Shikamaru grins. " I win."

Chouji sighs. " I can never beat you." He looks at Ranko and Naruto. " You two done already?" They both nod. " You learn fast."

Ranko smirks. " This was fun compared too most of my old training."

Naruto shudders. " Ya sis kept pushing me till I learned it well she should go before..."He gets cut off as he spies Iruka coming up to them. " Oh boy."

Iruka spots the four missing students from his class. " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU FOUR ARE DOING." He Yells at them.

The four grin at each other then take off running, and laughing.

Iruka growls a bit and takes off after them mumbling curses about them and calling their parents once more and races after them.

Naruto grins a bit at the others. " Watch this." He turns back around and stops. " Sexy no jutsu." A poof of smoke surrounds him and a very sexy girl without anything on but smoke covering her where it should be leaps out and glomps onto Iruka. " Why are you following us Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka just stares at the girl and passes out from blood loss from his nose.

Naruto grins and changes back. " Lets beat it before he wakes." The others nod and take off back to the school and a few minutes later a loud shout of Naruto echoes threw the village.

_That afternoon_

Naruto and Ranko get home to find Kyuubi waiting for them as soon as they enter in her foxgirl form. " Kits what is this I hear about you ditching most of class today? "

Naruto sweat drops. " The class was boring mom."

Ranko nods her head. " Ya all he did was tell us stuff we already know and so we left with from(some) friends and learned a new jutsu instead."

Kyuubi smirks. " That may be, but your not getting away from your punishment." She tackles both Naruto and Ranko and a cloud of dust is thrown up and a few minutes later disappears leaving both Ranko and Naruto knocked out. "Let that be a lesson to you kits."

_As the months pass by Kyuubi beat her children when finding out when they skipped class but also taught them how to change into their Hybrid forms as well and started training them in her own justu style with the promise of teaching them some of their fathers after they become Genin. Also in her spare time she trained Hinata along with her children as well as any of their friends that wanted it._

The day of the Genin exams Ranko and Naruto where early and waiting. Ranko looks at her bro. " You remember the plan right?"

Naruto nods. " Ya sis. Mom said we'd be on the same team for sure if I hide my abilities like Hinata does and score in the middle while you do your max and get rookie so all 3 of us can be together.

Hinata sitting on Naruto's left nods. " Correct Naruto-kun. lets do our best."

Ranko watches the two look at each other and blush. ' I'm happy they admitted their feelings for each other and she stopped stuttering.' She thinks to herself.

Iruka then walks in. " Alright class settle down." Everyone gets quiet and looks at him. " This test has five parts and gives you points, your over all points decideds if you pass or not. The test will be divided into such. First the written part, then will be the Genjutsu, third will be Ninjutsu, followed by Taijutsu, and finally you can display any type of jutsu you wish be it family or such. The last part will be done in front of the Hokage who will grade you and collect the data from all those that pass to make the new teams. Now we will start the written portion."

Naruto, Ranko, and Hinata breeze threw the test. Ranko answers all 10 questions while Naruto and Hinata only answer 7 of them and each put ramen, I don't know, or a drawing of them together on kyuubi in full fox form as their last 3 answers.

Iruka nearly has a heart attack when he collects the tests and sees the drawings and smirks a bit. ' Looks like they know how the system works and are aiming on being on the same team. Smart kids.' He thinks to himself. He then turns to the class. " Now we will move on to the Genjutsu portion of the test. Everyone please exit the room while I get the room ready."

The Genjutsu test was kind of easy for everyone. It involved trying to figure out which kunai in the room was really a Shuriken hidden to look like a kunai by a genjutsu. Ranko was able to find it at once when she started her test. Naruto and Hinata though could but pretended it took them about fifteen seconds to do so.

After the test had ended Iruka adds the scores to the ones to the past test and nods. " The Ninjutsu portion will now start proceed outside now." They students nod and follow him outside. Once outside he turns to them. The rest of the tests will be out here. For the Ninjutsu Test I want you all to do the Bunshin no Jutsu and make 2-4 clones."

Since Naruto, Hinta, and Ranko have too much chakra to be able to do a normal clone as they are called they use the shadow clone instead but not using its name and saying the normal clone name instead. Both Naruto and Hinta make 3 clones each where as Ranko went a bit over bored and made 10. " Oops I put a bit too much into it." She says scratching the back of her head while the others, including Sasuke who only did 4 and Sakura who did only 2 look on in awe.

Iruka shakes his head to clear it. " Well you all did good everyone even you Naruto you use to suck at this Jutsu."

Naruto blinks. " Hey my mom helped me a lot so did sis and Hinta."

Iruka smirks. " Alright now for the Taijutsu portion of the test. This test will pit you all in one on one fights Only Taijutsu is allowed no other types. If you use any thing other then Taijutsu you fail this part of the test. Match One will be Sakura vs Ranko."

Sakura runs. " Alright I'll put ya in your place Ranko." Inner Sakura jumps up. " Hell Ya Lets show off for Sasuke-kun."

Ranko sweat drops and goes to the field. " Like hell."

Iruka sighs. " Begin!"

Sakura charges at Ranko and punches at her and growls as Ranko dodges it. " Stay still so I can hit you." She continues to chase Ranko who keeps dodging each attack.

Ranko sweatdrops. "This so reminds me of the day I met Akane." She thinks. " OK eat this. Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" She yells out using one of her favorite attacks.

Sakura blinks. " Wha..." She gets cut off as the attack hits and she knocked into blissful slumber.

Iruka sweatdrops. " Winner Ranko. Just where did you learn that move I've never seen it before let alone heard of it."

Ranko smirks. " Something I picked up in that other world teach. It lets me throw several hundred punches in just a few seconds."

Iruka blinks. " I think I'll have Hokage mark that as a S class Taijutsu." He mumbles then goes to his paper. " Naruto vs Sasuke." Both head down to the field saying nothing. " Begin!"

Both boys charge at each other and engaged in an all out brawl. Sasuke huffs." You're good Dobe but I'm better."

Naruto grins. " Lets see about that. Jun Kin Po no Jutsu!" He smirks. " Scissors!" He Tabs Sasuke in both eyes.

Sasuke grabs his eyes. " Just what was..."

Naruto cuts him off. " Rock!" He punches him in the gut sending him into the air and jumps after him. " Paper!" He neck chops Sasuke sending him crashing back into the ground and smirks." Ha take that."

Sasuke growls and stands up. " Why you little. Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball technique)" He yells shooting a giant fireball at Naruto who dodges it.

Naruto glares. " Just what the hell was that no Ninjutsu allowed Sasuke."

Sasuke grins. " Suck on it Dobe."

Iruka glares at Sasuke. " Sasuke you fail this part of the test and lose 20 points. No Ninjutsu was allowed. Winner Naruto."

Sasuke goes to sulk in a corner like the emo kid he is while Naruto smirks and goes back to Hinata and Ranko. " What a Emo little crybaby." He says with a smirk.

Iruka goes through several more matches. " Final match Hinata vs Kiba." Both head down saying nothing while Hinata activates her Byakugan. " Begin."

Kiba smirks. " I'll go easy on you cause your a girl." he said. " First shot is all yours."

Hinata grins." Ok but you'll be sorry." She moves into an attack stance. '_Time to use that move Kyuubi-sama helped me learn_.' She thinks." Here I go. Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō!( Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms (-1))" She yells out. She launches into her attack before slamming him into the ground. " Don't underestimate me."

Iruka blinks. " That is technically Taijutsu so Winner Hinata. Nice use of your Family style." Well now we shall move to the outdoor arena do the final part of the test. Follow me" He leads them to an area where the Hokage is sitting along with some Jounin as well as the parents of the children. Kyuubi smirks in her human form at her kits.

Hiashi Hyuuga also nods at his daughter proud at how easily she was able to turn around from the weak person she once was. '_If her sister had survived her birth I probably should have made her the heir if Hinata stayed weak but sadly she didn't.'_ (Yes Hanabi didn't live through her birth. I didn't like her anyway.)

The Hokage stands up. " Congratulations all of you for making it this far. This final part of the test will be a show of any move you want to show me and you will be graded as such. After you are all done We shall compare scores and announce those that are Genin and their teams. First up Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata walks up and performs the Hakkeshō Kaiten (Heavenly Spin) leaving her dad in shock and smirks. " You should see the move I combined with it father." She says and walks off.

The Hokage nods and calls a few others including Sasuke who did his fireball jutsu again and lost points since he used it earlier. " Next up Naruto Saotome."

Naruto smirks." Sexy no Jutsu."He changes into his female form and poses making all the men pass out with nosebleeds. He grins more and changes back.

Iruka gets up first. " Don't make useless Jutsus."

The Hokage smirks. " Actually Iruka that jutsu can be strong I think I'll make it an S class forbidden one. He could have easily killed us if he was an enemy. Never teach that to anyone Naruto."

Iruka blinks. "I never looked at it that way."

Kyuubi grins darkly getting some dark ideas in her head seeing it. '_Just wait when ya get home kit. hehehe_.' She thinks.

The Hokage goes through everyone else. " Finally Ranko Saotome."

Ranko walks up and grins. " I'll do a move Mom taught me from her side of the family.." She makes some hand signs ending with a symbol only her mom Naruto and Hinata know what it is. " Secret Art: Fox fire!" A blue flame appears above her fingers and she reaches out and grabs it making it bigger and throws it at a Practice dummy destroying it.

The Hokage blinks. ' _So she learned one of Kyuubi's moves already what else are those kids hiding that they have learned._' He then stands up. " OK everyone we'll go over the scores. Take 5 and hang out with your parents.

The children go to their parents and sit and talk with them while waiting. Hiashi and Kyuubi along with Ranko, Hinata, and Naruto hang out together. Hiashi looks at Kyuubi. " I'd like to thank you for helping my daughter Kyuubi-san. You helped her become so strong."

Kyuubi smirks. " No problem Hiashi. After all she has taken to my son its only fitting one who wants to be his mate be a strong Kunoichi." Hinata and Naruto both blush at that remark.

_30 minutes later_

The Hokage calls everyone back together. " Before we name the teams I'll like to announce who the Rookie of the Year, Kunoichi of the Year, and the Dode are. " Sasuke smirks knowing he'd have rookie of the year while the Hokage continues. " We do have a first this year. All 3 are awarded to 3 Kunoichis."

Sasuke yells out. " WHAT? That's impossible."

The Hokage glares at him. " No its not, you failed a test and lost points for breaking the rules so can it." Sasuke goes to pout in a corner and cut himself(-2). " Now as I was saying the Dode this year is Hanuro Sakura."

Sakura goes to pout in a corner like Sasuke. " That's not fair." she pouts.

The Hokage continues. " Kunoichi of the Year goes to Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata blushes as Naruto pats her on the back. " Finally Rookie of the Year goes to Saotome Ranko.

Ranko blushes and bows. " Thanks."

Iruka goes around passing out headbands while the Hokage continues. " Ok now I'll announce the teams." he goes through the list of everyone. " Team 7 will be Saotome Ranko... Saotome Naruto." Both young Kitsune high five each other. " The final member will be Hyuuga Hinata. Your Teacher will be Mitarashi Anko."All 3 friend hug each other. " Team 8 will be Yamanaka Ino, Hanuro Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your teacher will be Hatake Kakashi" Both girls scream happily and glare at each other while Sasuke pouts some more. " Team 9 will be." He continues on pairing up the rest. (-3)

A girl with Black hair in a spiky ponytail dressed in an outfit that is just as sexy Ranko's, covered with a tan trench coat goes up to the kids. " I'm Anko I'll be your teacher. Come with me we will have our first team meeting."

Naruto, Ranko, and Hinata bid their parents goodbye and follow Anko.

end chapter 3

* * *

Note- Sorry this update took so long I've been busy with real life and such. I'll get Star Crossed and Angels of the RDF updated as soon as I can I hope to have them done and posted by Oct 8th.

1- This jutsu is a combination of the Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin and the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. In this jutsu, Hinata emits a constant stream of chakra from her palms, creating extremely sharp chakra blades. With her natural flexibility, Hinata can reach any point around her, allowing her to hit any target within her field of vision. While using this jutsu, Hinata moves extremely fast (her movements become a blur), allowing her to hit hundreds of targets with extreme precision, much like the original Sixty-Four Palms jutsu. Additionally, Hinata can control the size of the chakra beams in her palms, allowing her to create larger, arc-shaped chakra beams that spread out across her entire attack range. With this and her natural flexibility, the technique creates an "absolute defense" effect similar to that of the Heavenly Spin, though the cutting nature of the chakra prevents any outside force from restricting it. In this way, the technique can be used as both an offensive and defensive maneuver.

2- Sasuke is Emo and I hate him deal with it :3

3- I'm to Lazy to write out all the teams.


End file.
